Hot Coffee
by Kasumi -LigthThunder
Summary: Tweek se había convertido en su café de las mañanas: era aquel que lo mantenía despierto y con energía, y con el tiempo se había vuelto totalmente adicto a él... *Creek*


**¡Hola a todos! Soy su nueva escritora de por aquí o eso espero a no ser que tenga algunos problemillas que evitan que publique más historias a parte de esta uvu**

 **Esta es mi primera vez subiendo una historia de este tipo y aunque he hecho varias, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de mostrársela a otras personas y de alguna manera estoy algo nerviosa por las posibles críticas que esto reciba Dx**

 **Espero que no haya ningún problema y si lo hay, no duden en comentarlo.**

 **¡Disfruten esta lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Hot Coffee**_

Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa, a esta hora se suponía que muchos ya deberían estar durmiendo. Se podían escuchar el sonido de los grillos y los murmullos de los búhos por igual. La nieve comenzaba a caer dando a entender que el invierno daría comienzo, al día siguiente muchos niños de seguro estaría ansiosos haciendo sus muñecos de nieve o peleando con bolas de nieve. Esa época para ellos ya se habían ido, ya se habían convertido en adultos y hoy era una clara muestra de ello.

En la sala se escuchaban los jadeos de dos amantes que demostraban su amor por medio de aquellos besos húmedos y caricias sobre la ropa. La película que estaban viendo ya quedó olvidada y sólo sirvió para dar un poco de luz a la cara de vergüenza del rubio. Craig amaba ponerlo de esa manera.

—C-Craig— musitó el chico. —N-No deberíamos hacerlo aquí ¡ahg!— intentaba hablar inútilmente y parecía que el azabache no tenía intenciones de escucharlo. —T-Tus padres— murmuró cuando Craig bajó sus besos hacía su cuello.

El azabache se separó de él para mirarlo con esos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Ya te dije que fueron a quedarse con mi tía este fin de semana— reanudó los besos pero a los pocos segundos se separó.

—¿Eh?— se sintió algo solitario cuando se separo de esa manera tan abrupta. ¿Acaso lo había molestado? ¿Ahora terminaría con él? Él si sabía como cagarla.

—Pero si te sientes inseguro entonces…— lo tomó de la muñeca obligándolo a levantarse y se lo llevó de ahí. Tweek siendo tan atento a todo no olvidó apagar el televisor antes de irse.

Craig lo llevó hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta con llave. Tiró a Tweek a la cama para ir a cerrar las ventanas. Esta sería la primera vez que lo harían y él se encargaría de que todo saliera perfecto, aun si eso suponía hacer las cosas más tontas que jamás pensó hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba locamente enamorado de ese pequeño paranoico y por eso no quería asustarlo; ya había sido casi imposible hacerlo venir a su casa.

De nuevo comenzó con los besos sintiendo como el rubio temblaba debajo de él. Era obvio que estaba asustado.

—Uhg…—

El azabache comenzó a desabrochar su mal puesta camisa mientras comenzaba a repartir besos mojados por su cuello. Tweek hacía el mayor esfuerzo para no separarse de él. Estaba muy asustado de lo que pasaría esa noche pero tampoco quería arruinarlo todo, era un milagro que alguien como Craig siguiera con él a pesar de todas sus paranoias.

Se separó unos segundos del más bajo para verlo completamente. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios húmedos y levemente rosados y estaba con su pecho descubierto. Craig no podía pedir una mejor imagen para esa noche.

Cuando él comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, la alarma interna de Tweek –la cual funcionaba siempre a toda hora- se activó.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?!— se sentó rápidamente.

—A punto de comerme tu polla ¿no puede ser más obvio?—

—P-Pero— intentó contener sus temblores inútilmente. —¿Qué tal si tengo un virus raro que te pueda matar? ¿Acaso no sabes el montón de bacterias que tengo ahí abajo? ¡No quiero que mueras por mi culpa!—

Craig no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su labor. Le quitó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y frente a él apareció miembro latente del rubio.

—Parece que el pequeño Tweek dice lo contrario— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa que provocó un casi infarto en el rubio.

Sin más que decir, comenzó a introducirse el miembro a su boca a pesar de todas las réplicas del chico. Tweek intentaba inútilmente de contener sus gemidos pero estos salían en forma de jadeo algunas veces, luego de un minuto ya comenzó a gemir libremente. Se sentía verdaderamente extraño y eso igual lo asustaba pero no quería que su novio parara ahora.

—C-Craig..— gimió su nombre sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago. Eso fue una clara señal de que ya estaba a punto de correrse así que se detuvo ahí, dejando insatisfecho al rubio.

El oji azul se quitó su chamarra y la camisilla que traía por debajo mostrando su formado cuerpo. Tweek se quedó sin aliento ante esta imagen. Cualquiera se quedaría así al tener un novio tan sensual como Craig.

—Parece que yo también necesito ser atendido— señaló el gran bulto en su pantalón y el paranoico palideció.

—No, no— repitió eso muchas veces a la vez que negaba con sus manos. —No meteré mi boca ahí— se quejó.

—Tampoco te estaba pidiendo eso—

—¡AHG! ¡Craig!— sintió como su cara enrojecía aún más.

Con timidez se acercó a la entrepierna de Craig y comenzó a bajarle sus pantalones y su ropa interior con una gran timidez y vergüenza. Tuvo que reprimir muchos gritos cuando sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas se manera incorrecta. El gran miembro de Craig saltó frente a él dejándolo sin palabras. _Era muy grande_ …

—¡AHG!— exclamó exaltado. —N-No puedo hacerlo— se cubrió la cara con ambas manos intentando no demostrar su gran nerviosismo.

Craig soltó un suspiro, ya estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Tweek alejó sus manos de la cara y vio la reacción de Craig. " _¡R-Rayos! Lo estoy decepcionando_ " pensó. Debía dejar de ser tan marica –algo irónico- y dejar de ser siempre tan cobarde con estas cosas. Esta sería su primera vez, si seguía siendo como un niño asustado de seguro Craig se cansaría rápidamente de él y terminarían.

—¿E-Está b-bien si lo toco?— preguntó en un tono tan bajo que creyó que no lo había escuchado. Craig asintió algo extrañado por esa actitud que había tomado de repente.

El cafemaníaco llevó lentamente sus manos hacía el miembro del más alto. Estaba temblando era obvio que no tenía idea alguna de que hacer.

" _S-Sólo piensa que te estás masturbando…¡AH! Eso no ayuda_ "

Tocó con delicadeza la punta y Craig soltó un suspiro. Ahora todo iba bien. Envolvió el miembro con una mano sintiendo como la respiración de Craig se volvía más pesada, al ver que cerró los ojos pensó que estaba yendo bien. Con un poco más de confianza –pero sin dejar de temblar- comenzó a mover su mano. Al oír un gemido de Craig lo soltó rápidamente asustado.

—L-Lo siento— gritó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?— parecía algo enojado.

—A-Acaso no ¡nhg! ¿Te molestó?—

—Lo estabas haciendo bien— suspiró. —Creo que debemos continuar— y Tweek creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa pervertida en él.

Unos minutos después Tweek se encontraba gritando como loco y no, no era por el placer, estaba totalmente aterrado. Craig durante esos minutos lo empezó a preparar poniéndole lubricante, nunca pensó que una preparación sería tan dolorosa.

—¡Mierda! ¡AHG! ¡Esto duele—

—Deja de moverte para que sea más fácil— únicamente la estaba poniendo un poco de lubricante para que después no le doliera tanto.

—P-Pero— intentaba articular bien las palabras, era muy difícil hablar cuando tenías dos dedos en tu culo. —¿Q-Qué tal si se queda atorado? ¡NGH!—

—No se va a quedar atorado—

—¿Y si se desgarra?

—¿Por qué crees que estoy con todos estos cuidados?

—¡Esto no es ningún cuidado! ¡Esto es violación!—

—Si te termina gustando no es ninguna violación—

—Pues ahora no me gusta para nada— sentía como se iba su voz cada vez que su novio lo penetraba de esa manera tan "salvaje" con sus dedos. —¡Ah!—

—Vaya, parece que ya encontré tu "punto"— comentó volviendo a presionar ahí.

—N-No…..lo h-hagas— musitó mientras se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas. Sus suplicas fueron cruelmente ignoradas y Craig seguía presionando aquel punto en él. Era una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer, pero como Tweek odiaba las sensaciones desconocidas, sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Craig sacó sus dedos de ahí para alivio del rubio. Miró de reojo a su novio y pudo apreciar como este comenzaba a ponerse lubricante en su miembro.

—¿N-No irás a…?— el azabache. —¡Es imposible! ¡M-Me partirás en dos!— comenzó a gritar como el buen paranoico que era. —N-No quiero morir tan joven— pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

—Ya, ya. Cálmate un poco— acarició su cabeza con dulzura. —Prometo ser delicado—

—No…— musitó cuando sintió la punta entrando a su interior.

Esa experiencia fue la más aterradora y dolorosa que jamás había sentido, literalmente sentía que se partía a la mitad. ¿Cómo rayos la gente podía disfrutar esto? Él sentía que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento por culpa del dolor, pero a la vez sabía que esto era por lo paranoico que era.

—¿E-Estás bien?— preguntó intentando recuperar su respiración. En vez de hablar asintió mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—N-No…te…muevas— murmuró mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Craig.

Ambos chicos se quedaron así unos minutos que al azabache le parecieron eternos. Tweek consiguió calmarse cuando ya el dolor había disminuido gradualmente.

Esta era la primera vez que unían sus cuerpos, la primera vez que realmente podían unirse en cuerpo porque en alma se habían unido después de conocerse. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, tantas burlas, tantos insultos que tuvieron que soportar de las otras personas por aquel amor que consideraban prohibido.

¿Qué tenía de malo enamorarse de alguien del mismo sexo? Eso a ambos le molestaba, todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubieran enamorado de alguien de diferente sexo pero no se arrepentían de nada. Que el mundo se fuera al carajo si no los aceptaba, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro podían enfrentar lo que quisieran.

Craig de alguna manera se sentía completo, esto no era lo mismo a cuando se acostaba con varias chicas intentando olvidar lo gay que se había vuelto por Tweek. Era como había oído por ahí: " _es más fácil encontrar el sexo sin amor pero nunca te sentirás satisfecho, encuentra a alguien con quien puedas hacer el amor y será la mejor sensación del mundo._ " Por frases como esas, creía que Tweek de verdad lo había vuelto muy homosexual.

El azabache comenzó a moverse lentamente cuando el rubio había dicho que todo estaba bien. Él jamás podrá describir esa sensación con palabras, simplemente era algo magnifico. Tweek intentaba no gritar demasiado, dolía, pero ya no tanto como antes, ahora sólo sentía una ligera molestia ahí.

El rubio se quedó en blanco, ya no más temblores anormales, ya no más ideas locas en su mente que te harán pensar que de verdad sufre esquizofrenia. Ya sólo su mente estaba invadida por el chico más problemático de ese tiempo que se le declaró hace un año atrás. Recordaba que esa era la primera vez que veía a Craig sonrojado.

 **—** Joder…Tweek **—** gemía el oji azul intentando mantener el control pero eso le parecía algo imposible. Quería ir más y más rápido.

—¡Ahg! Craig—

El sonido de sus pieles chocando, de sus jadeos y de sus gemidos rebotaban en su habitación. Tweek agradecía que los padres del chico no estuvieran esa noche o tal vez nunca podría volver a mirarlos a la cara por vergüenza. Pocas veces logró abrir los ojos –cuando Craig no estaba besándolo o cuando no estaba sintiendo la sensación más rara que jamás había sentido en su vida- y se encontraba con una expresión única que no había visto en Craig. Se sentía de cierta forma celoso de que las otras chicas con las cuales él se había acostado hubieran visto esa expresión antes. Al sentir los besos y caricias de su amante dejó de sentir todas esas cosas negativas, ahora era consciente de que Tucker realmente le pertenecía a él ahora.

Sentía como lentamente iba llegando al clímax y así es como Tweek fue el primero en eyacular manchando el abdomen de los dos; si no hubiera sido por las atenciones que Craig le había dado anteriormente de seguro hubiera durado un poco más. En cambio, el moreno se demoró unos minutos en llegar.

Cuando ya ambos terminaron, Craig se recostó al lado de su amante abrazándolo con fuerza. Tweek se sentía protegido y ahora sabía cómo era sentirse en su lugar feliz.

—Te amo Tweekers— murmuró Craig besándolo en la frente.

—Yo también, Craig— sonrió el chico.

Ahora Craig Tucker estaba seguro de algo: Tweek se había convertido en su café caliente de las mañanas. Era cálido como ninguno, te hacía sentir despierto y con más energías y con el tiempo te terminabas volviendo adicto a él.

Al parecer se había vuelto más marica de lo que ya era, pero sólo sería así por su amado rubio.

* * *

~Corto~

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño Tweek se levantó primero y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de la cama que compartía con su amante, sintió como todas sus fuerzas se iban al instante y además, su trasero se sentía jodidamente asqueroso.

—¡Ah!— gritó de dolor al no poder mover correctamente sus piernas despertando totalmente a Craig.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a él.

—E-Es todo tu culpa— murmuró por lo bajo temiendo jamás poder caminar de nuevo.

—Sólo pasa el primer día— lo cargó con sus dos brazos y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. —Pensé que habías gritado así porque no había usado protección—

—¡¿Qué no usaste p-protección?!— el chico palideció. —¡D-De seguro ahora tengo muchas enfermedades!— se cubrió totalmente con la cobija para no compartir su dolor con nadie. —M-Mi p-primera vez y ¡Ahg! ya estoy en mi lecho de muerte—

A partir de ahí, Craig aprendió a tener todo totalmente preparado. No quería volver a llevar a Tweek a hacerse un examen de sangre para asegurarse de no tener nada.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? A decir verdad estaba algo insegura de esto ya que todo comenzó con hard al instante pero llego a un punto donde todo se vuelve diabeticamente romántico y eso me hace dudar de mis capacidades de hacer algo así u.u**

 **No olviden dejar review~**

 **No maten a esta escritora por las cosas horribles que pueden encontrar (?)**


End file.
